JOKES ON YOU JUMPS CITY
by Syaoran2296
Summary: The Joker goes to Jump city. Will Batman and Robin be able to settle their differences to save the day?
1. Chapter 1

It was late one night, the Titans where out fighting Slades forces who seemed to be attempting to take the city over once again. The Teen Titans where fighting hard but didnt realize what was going on back at the Tower. A few weeks earlier the Joker and his partner in crime Harley Quin made and escape from Arkam and decided it was time to make and escape from Gotham and the Batman and try somewhere else, they slipped into Jump City and searched for the man known as Slade. Slade sat in his headquarters in Darkness when he heard something from the shadows "hahahaha!" said the voice. Slade looked around not seeing anyone. "Well well well so you Slade" said the Joker as he stepped out with a grin. Slade unimpressed snapped his fingers to signal Terra as she stepped behind the Joker to attack him. But to no avail because from the shadows she was knocked away from the Joker by Harley with a mallot "Not a chance girly girl, no touches Mista J" said Harley as she walks up next to the Joker. Slade looks at the pale faced man as he walks up to Slade and puts his arm around him "How ya doin buddy boy" he said with a grin. "How did you get in here clown? and what do you want?" Slade demanded to know. " Well you see ive been having some trouble in Gotham...a rodant problem if you will and so i figured why not try my luck here in Jump City, and then I realized your enemy is one of my old enemies so I am here to help" said the Joker, "How do you possible think you can help me?", "Well i know how the Bird fights, and thinks for that matter hehe. These Teenagers dont stand a chance against my brand of Comedy HAHAHA!" The joker replied. Slade stood there thinking then looked at the Joker and said "Fine.....then tell me do you have a plan." "Oh yes.....its very simple, and if im lucky the Bat will show and we can take him out to." The Joker said with a grin. "What do you need from me?" Slade asked. "Well I need you to send your large force out to keep the Bird and his Titans busy long enough for me and Harley, and your girl over there to attack and destroy their Tower....thats step one." The Joker said. "What the rest of your...."

Slade is cut off "Shhh Shhh Shhh hahaha all in good time" The Joker said putting his hand out with a grin "Sounds good Slade?" Slade nods "Fine" Slade said. The Joker looked at Harley

"Sound good Harley?"

"Yeah Mista J"

"Good! Terra?.........Oh right knocked out cold, well then shall we get started?" The Joker said. Elsewhere the alarm in Titans Tower went off alerting the Titans of a problem "TITANS Slade is attacking the eastern sector of the city" Robin came over the speaker. The Titans get up from what they are doing and go off to fight Slades Forces as the Joker, Harley and Terra aproach the Tower...." OOOOO its big" Harley said. "Why yes it is Harley....lets tear it down" The Joker Said laughing as Terra starts destroying the tower, harley shoots rockets at it and so on completly destroying it and the run off. The next morning after a long battle with Slade the victory belonged to the Titans, "Dude we so kicked their butts man" said BeastBoy all excited as he walked up to the team looking at the area where their Tower once stood amazed, angry and sad. Robin looked on as he clenched his fist in rage "Slade......" He storms off while the other look on. Cyborg stood looking with BB as they both said "MY VIDEO GAMES! AND ALL MY STUFF!... our home..." They said looking down. Starfire flys over to Cyborg and says "You can rebuild it yes? "I can but, I need the parts which i get afford like last time." Cyborg said looking out at the ocean. "Then what do we do about the Tower?" Starfire said as a voice came up from behind them "Maybe I can help?"

"Thanks for the offer sir but I dont see how you could hel...." The TItans turn and looks at the man in amazement. Back on the shore line Robin sat looking out at the ocean thinking when he heard the Titans come towards him "What do you need guys? i just want to be alone right now....." Robin said as Beastboy ran up excited said

"DUDE! THIS GUYS IS GOING TO PAY TO HAVE THE TOWER REBUILT!"

"Well its the least i can do, i mean I can t tell you how many times Robin helped me and my company back in Gotham." The man said.

"Wait I know that voice." Robin looks up and begins to turn in shock. Cyborg said " Wow Robin I didnt know you knew Bruce Wayne!?!" Man why didnt you tell me!"

"Hello Robin its been a while" Bruce said. "

Yes it has Bruce" Said Robin as they exchange a glare and the other Titans look on in confusion.

End Chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

**The two stared into each other's eyes with the most complete seriousness until their stare was broken by Starfire "Oh thank you mister...umm" Starfire having never heard of Bruce Wayne before asked Robin**

**" Uh Robin who is Bruce Wayne." she asked. **

**" Bruce Wayne is...ba...a very rich business man in Gotham I helped him out a few times with a few of the Villains in Gotham threatening his company" Robin explained not taking his eyes off Bruce "So tell me what brings you to Jump City Mr. Wayne?" asked Robin in a serious tone of voice. **

**"well as usual im here on business with a few companies and so on." Bruce replied. Raven stood there not believing his story completely, it didnt add up in her mind first Slade attacks, then the tower is destroyed now Bruce Wayne just happens to appear and want to help something was up and she planned to get to the bottom of it. She was the only one to notice Robin being so uncomfortable around Bruce, the others where to busy being excited over the whole ordeal. Raven looked at Bruce as she was preparing to read his mind when he look straight into her eyes and she could hear his thoughts and see within the shadows of his mind a figure in the shape of the batman. Could this be? She wondered is Bruce Wayne really the legendary Batman? Then in her mind a bat flew at her causing her to break the telepathy. **

**"...Well Robin would you mind coming with me to my Hotel to discuss the rebuilding of your tower?" Bruce finally asked. Robin looked at him and thought realizing what he needed was to talk to Robin in private as Batman, **

**"Sure Mr. Wayne, Titans can you excuse us?"**

**The Teen Titans walk off "Let's go get Pizza!" Cyborg yelled. Bruce and Robin got into the Limo with Alfred driving**

**"Hello Alfred its been a while" Robin said happy to see him. "Yes Master Dick you to. Where to Master Bruce?" Alfred asked. "The hotel Alfred, Dick you better change out of the costume, don't want to bring unwanted publicity to yourself." Bruce said. "The Mask Stays..." Robin said firmly. "Stubborn as always huh Dick? Just do it so its doesn't look like Robin is making deals with a business man. People will start asking questions and my cover will be blown." Bruce said as he handed Robin a suit to put over his costume.**

**"Fine" Robin said as he began to change taking the mask off "Bruce why are you really here? This is Titan territory we don't need your help." Robin said aggravated as the car pulled up to the Hotel. **

**"I'm here chasing...' Bruce is cut off by Dick "A criminal I'm sure we can handle." "I doubt it Dick, this is a villain your team is in no way ready for, nor do they know anything about only you and I do, only Batman and Robin do." Bruce said.**

**"You don't mean?" Robin gasped "Yes...the Joker" Bruce said finally. **

**"What's he doing here in Jump City?" **

**"He is on the run he escaped Arkam a few days ago, and I'm afraid he allied himself with your enemy Slade." **

**"Then thats how" **

**"Your tower was destroyed? exactly" Bruce said stepping out of the car and walking into the Hotel, they get up to the room and enter and Bruce goes to his desk and opens a brief case and starts going through papers. **

**"Hmmm... so now what? We start a city wide search?" Dick asked. **

**"No. He will come to us. It doesn't take long for him to show himself."Bruce replied as he got up and walked over to the window and looked out at the city. Dick looked in the Brief case quick to see designs for a new suit and a description over top of the drawing. It was a black suit with a blue bird like emblem on the front. **

**"Bruce what is this?" Dick asked as Bruce walked over and looked " It's a new suit I've been working on. Similar to Robins design with a different color set, I call him Nightwing." Night begins to fall on the city while the Titans and Batman wait in the open, the Joker headed back to Slades headquarters. **

**The Joker walked up to Slade as Slade asked. "Now tell me clown now that part one is complete what about part two of your plan?" The Joker Laughed "hahahaha. Well Slade ma boy we have them where we want them. Scattered and looking for me. Now its time for my broadcast to the people of Jump City." **

**Right at that instant every TV in Jump City all turned on to show the Joker. "HELLO PEOPLE OF JUMP CITY! JOKER'S IN TOWN! That's right Gotham cities very own is here in your city. Here is the deal you see at midnight tonight large rockets from areas not far from the city will all be fired thus obliterating the city haha. And every hour until then I will kill someone, think of it like a game hahaha. Your hero's the Titans have to figure out where I'm going to strike next"**

**A map appears on the screen with a group of dots where he will strike which all form a smiley face. "Well Titans happy hunting hahahahaha!" He says as the TV's shut down and Slade watches "Interesting...I like it. Terra you wait here and sent my forces to each of these places now!" Slade says as Terra and the others leave. **

**"This time no one will stop me, this plan is full proof destroy them all at once." Slade says as he turns around to looks at the screen then The Joker and Harley look at each other with a smile. **

**"Hehe... Well Slade, you see there are no we anymore. I've got all I need from you." The Joker says with a smile as he squeezes his flower sending deadly laughing gas into Slades face. **

**"What! Traitor! hehehe...I...will..hehe..get...hahahahaha you for this..." Slade says as he drops to the ground, eye closed and not moving. **

**"I am sure you will hehe" The Joker says as he begins to walk out of the room. "Let's go poo" **

**"Right Mista J." They leave as Slades hand clenches in a fist. Back on the island where Titans Tower once stood Dick back in his Robin outfit pulled out his communicator and told the Titans " Titans! The Joker is attacking at these quadrants one of you go to each! I will be these as soon as I can." Batman steps up looking out at the city. **

**"Im going here." He said. "Why there? What makes you think the Joker would be there?" Robin asked. **

**"It's an old abandoned Toy factory...it's just his style to be somewhere like that." Batman responded then ran off. "...I hate it when he does that..." Robin says following him.**


	3. Chapter 3

(Hey guys its Syaoran. Just wanted to say sorry that it took so long to begin updating, been really busy but hey I'm back and believe me Jump City is gonna have a hell of a party, HAHAHAHA! Hope you like it)

As Batman and Robin took off towards the city they notice smoke coming up for two different parts of the city. "This has to end" said Robin. Elsewhere the other Titans took off fighting their way through legions of Slade robotic troops. Cyborg runs up blasting his way up the street "BOOOYAHHH!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Beastboy turned into an elephant charging right behind him.

Starfire flew along the top of the city as she heard someone screaming "HELP… HELP! AHHHH!" Starfire looked down and saw a young blonde woman cornered by Slade's soldiers, they appeared to be ready to attack.

"Please stop this, or I will have to stop you myself!" Said Starfire hoping they would stop, but they didn't listen and moved closer to the woman.

"Please help me!" Yelled the woman. Starfire flew down in a hurry blasting away at the machines, destroying as many as she could, but overwhelmed by their numbers, she was forced to pick up the woman and fly away. "Gee thanks miss, um what do they call you here? I'm not from here you see I'm just visiting." The woman said gratefully looking at Starfire.

"Oh I am Starfire, it is very nice to meet you Miss…." The woman then looked at her with a grin and said "Doctor actually, Doctor Harleen Quinzel. I am a Physiatrist for criminal patients." Said the woman.

"Oh I see, so what does it do?" said Starfire trying to be polite before flying off to return to the battle.

"Ohh you know the usual" She grinned "Talk about their problems.." Her voice gets more playful "And even sometimes has a patient sedated." On that word she opens up her trench coat and laughs, drawing a large gun and pulling the trigger. With this she launched a huge rocket propelled boxing glove into Starfire's face knocking her unconscious. Harley then took off her trench coat showing her red and black jester costume and put her hat back on and laughed. "Too easy" Harley then took out Starfire's communicator and a small box and she then talked into it. The box was a voice changer, she spoke into the communicator with Starfire's voice "Titans I need assistance, there are too many of them" Harley said into the communicator.

Soon Beastboy responded "Ok Star I'm on my way, BB out"

The Joker walked out onto the building's roof, laughing. "Ohh Harley I see you have been busy."

"Sure thing pudding, like I said too easy." Harley said proud of herself.

"Quiet right poo….hehe Oh how I love the smell of a burning city in terror so early in the morning… that's what they get for having children defend it….. WELP, LOOKS LIKE THE JOKES ON YOU JUMP CITY…. hahaha HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

The night went on and the flames grew ever higher as the Titans tried to regain their city from the armies of darkness. Street by street and block by block Beast Boy and Cyborg fought to get to Starfires last know position. "Almost there!" Said Cyborg running up to the ally way that Starfire had been standing in no more than a few minutes before. "She has to be here" Cyborg said to beast boy as they turned the corner. Cyborg then saw Starfires communicator lying on the ground as he heard a large crash from behind him. "What was th-" he said as he turned around to see BB wasn't there anymore. "BB?" he cried, "Where did you go man!" Cyborg ran back out into the street as he saw beast boy being carried away unconscious by Slades minions. Cyborg then took off after them saying "I don't know how you got him, but I'm getting him back" but then out of nowhere a large bolder fell atop of cyborg knocking him to the ground. At once Terra and Harley descended on the robotic teenager, and while Terra held his arms and legs down with her powers, Harley pulled off the front of his power supply and pulled the battery causing Cyborg to shut down.

"Not bad girlie girl" Said Harley.

Terra remain silent still not trusting the Clown girl.

"Not much of a conversationalist are ya? Your no fun….." Said Harley walking away, Slade's men carrying Cybrog's body behind her.

Raven knew something had to be wrong, she could feel it. She flew from her part of the city towards the last known location of her fellow Titans. As she got close she saw them dragging away Cyborg, and flew down to assist immediately. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She chanted blast away the guards and knocking Harley Quinn over. Harley then jumped up and threw a punch or two at the teen but to no avail, Harley was thrown back against the wall as Raven hovered over her. "Give me back my friends! And tell me where the joker it!" Raven said insistently.

"Oh Mista J? Yeah why do you need to know, he's right there smart one. Hehe" Harley said with a smile. Raven then turned to see the Joker standing there with a Bazooka aimed at her. "Nice try kid" The Joker said laughing as he launched the laughing gas rocket right at her knocking her far enough away that the gas wouldn't affect Harley or himself.

"NO! HAHAHAHAHAHA" Raven said as she too went unconscious.

"Did you kill her?" Harley asked.

"No no. It was only enough to knock her out. I need them alive for now. Think of it as insurance hehe" Said the Joker as they all entered the old toy factory. "I have big plans for the bat and bird hahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"


	5. Chapter 5

The night went on, and the smoke from the fires around the city filled the air. Batman and Robin stood atop Jump Cities very own Wayne Tech building looking out across the city it was now dead silent.

"Titans come in…." Robin said into his communicator. "Starfire?...Raven! CYBORG!" He kept repeating.

Soon they could hear thunder over top, a storm was near as the wind picked up and rain started to fall on them. "I can't get any of them…. They must be jamming our signal" Robin said walking up to batman. Batman said nothing all he did was look out upon the burning city, he was totally focused planning his next move when from behind him he heard a footstep. Quickly he turned throwing a baterang lodging it into a wall a few inches from a shadowy figures head. Robin turn and said "We could hear you from a mile away…. Come out now." The shadowed figure then stepped out revealing it was Terra "Terra?"

"Robin…"

"But how? You were cast in stone after you helped us stop Slade" Robin said

"I was….. that is until you helped Slade get his body back during your fight with Trigon. He not only used that power to revive himself but me as well. But now I am tied to him, I have no choice but to do his bidding till he sets me free." Terra said with a sad sigh. "I came here to help you. The Joker has your friends captive and has double crossed Slade, but I do not know his plan."

"Where is he" Batman said in a serious grim tone, one that made Terra a little uneasy.

"He is outside of the city, in an old run down Toy factory. It isn't far but you must hurt before he k-" Terra was interrupted "HELLLLOOOOOO" A voice came over the communicator "I know you can hear me bird brain hehe"

Robin at once opened his communicator "Joker…."

"That's right! O…. Terra there you are I was getting worried about you haha. But its ok I overheard everything, oh Terra I thought we becoming such great friends how could you betray me like this…." Joker said in a mocking tone. "Oh well so you know where I am, that's fine" A small map appears on the communicator screen showing three points. "If you look this is where I am, and this second point is Jump city. Now this third point is a small missile silo owned and funded by Lex Corps of which I have stolen the launch codes." The camera goes back to the Joker as he says "Now each point me and the silo is about the same distance apart so you have to make a choice. Come get me, or stop the missiles your choice."

"Batman… we can't let him destroy the city" Robin said as he pulled out his swing cable.

"Oh by the way did I forget to mention…." Robin looks back at the communicator and sees the sight of his friends unconscious sitting in a small glass gas chamber. "You have to choose, your friends or your city, have fun HAHAHAHAHA!" His communicator goes off. Batman then puts his hand up to his ear into a small communicator and says "Did you get all that? Understood." To Robin "Let's go."

" Ok let's split up, you go to the silo and I'll go get my friends." Robin said about to jump into action.

"No Robin, I need your help to take down the Joker, the League will handle the missiles." Batman said. "let's go." The two then took off into the night sky.

End Chapter 5


End file.
